


A Taste of Heaven

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master tastes chocolate for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 304

"Open your mouth," the Doctor said, his free hand securely over the Master's eyes.

The Master draws his bearded face into a scowl. "I hardly think -- ummmm," he says, as the Doctor slips something delectable past his lips. It's sweet, and rich, and he's never tasted anything like it. "What is that?"

"Chocolate."

"More to the point, where did you get it?" The Doctor can't possibly have an unlimited supply, and since he's trapped on this blighted backwater, he might appreciate the gift.

"It's made from a bean grown right here on Earth," the Doctor enthuses.

"Of _course_ it is."


End file.
